


2am without coffee or sleep

by anthonvstrk (theravvenstag)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Newsroom AU, Platonic Friends With Benefits AU, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravvenstag/pseuds/anthonvstrk
Summary: A collection of batfam fics that I've started, but need more motivation than I have available to finish.***1) Newsroom/Informant AU2) Platonic Friends with Benefits





	1. Newsroom

**Author's Note:**

> Have a read through and let me know if you like anything, if you ask I will probably finish it for you because I am a narcissist.

**_stray_ ** _has entered the chat_

 

_(3:48): hey guys, does anyone have anything on the explosion at the docks on wednesday? i’m following a lead, might be related_

 

**_bluejay_ ** _has entered the chat_

 

_bluejay (3:49): oh r we just ur personal information brokers now???_

 

_(3:50): oh great, it’s the loose cannon._

 

_bluejay (3:50): hey fck u, i totally follow protocol when i have to_

 

_(3:52): has there ever been a case you haven’t caused an explosion??????_

 

_(3:56): no seriously i want an answer_

 

_bluejay (3:57): fuck u 2 bbybird, explosions r kool_

 

_(3:57): only if don’t look at them. now send me the info_

 

_bluejay (3:59): hired muscle, outside gotham, no obvious signature on the bomb but the materials were quality, probably could have taken out a good few blocks if somEONE hadn’t set it off early [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x]_

 

_(4:01):  you know i can’t see those right?_

 

_bluejay (4:02): eh, still satisfying_

 

_(4:02): that all?_

 

_bluejay (4:03): all i got_

 

_(4:04): okay. thank you._

 

_bluejay (4:05): wOW, i’’ll try not 2 choke on that as it goes down_

 

_bluejay (4:07): also u r going 2 bed now rite kid?_

 

_bluejay (4:12): kid????_

 

**_stray_ ** _has left the chat_

 

_bluejay (4:13): B[x][x]ch [x][x]_

 


	2. platonic friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I wanted an aggressively platonic fwb au where they literally just sleep with each other to relieve tension and become somewhat friendly along the way. Scenes that I should write but haven't yet: Kori telling Jason Ti'm a bad influence, Tim and Jason deciding they'd rather eat pizza then get off, Tim breaking up with Jason to date Connor, Jason being very happy with this because now he's free to flirt with the cute waitress down the road, and finishing the 'cigarette scene'.
> 
> (Honestly, I'm begging you, bully me to write more.)

The thing is, Tim doesn't want kiss Jason Todd. Honestly.   
  
There'd been a time in his life where it had been a number one fantasy. The taunt yellow of the Robin suit beneath his hands and the rush of midnight between his lips and Jason's as they swung through the night.   
  
But somewhere along the way - possibly between the fifth stab wounds and the sixth - that little spark of lust and admiration had settled into his bones as something more cynical. So no, Tim doesn't want to kiss Jason, but the way Jason's sucking on that cigarette makes it hard not to think about.

 

“What?” Jason spits the word around the cigarette, lips curling back with the hint of a snarl. He looks for all the world like a vintage photograph, coloured in to add more life. Tim had always hated those kind of manipulations. Some people couldn’t understand the beauty of the past. A starlet, silhouetted in black and white, held more grace in her artificial right eyebrow than the gaudy summer postcards whose splashes of peach and yellow only served to keep the memory flat and lifeless. Jason made resurrection an art though. The black of the shadows, the white of his hair, and the red rest of his hood, the cracks between his knuckles and the splatter on his cheek.

 

“You look good.”

 

***

 

“He’s a good influence.”

 

Tim scrunched his face up and took another bite of his sandwich.

 

“Who?” he asked around a mouthful of lettuce and sweetcorn.

 

Sebastian looked down at him with an expression he usually reserved for lab experiments involving mold or intestines. It held an equal amount of fascination and disgust.

 

“Your boytoy.”

 

“I don’t have a boytoy.”

 

“Well you’re obviously sleeping with someone.”

 

Tim couldn’t really deny it. He knew his nighttime activities where having an effect one his mood. More than one Titan had stopped him and not-so-subtly checked for signs of narcotics. Turns out getting laid on the regular was a really great stress reliever. 

Sebastian put his own sandwich down and stared at Tim as if he had something important to say.

 

Tim chewed louder.

 

Sebastian stared harder.

 

And so on.

 

Finally he sighed and broke whatever stalemate they had engaged in with an eyeroll. 

 

“Are you in love with him?”

 

Tim blinked, the pieces of his obnoxious bites sticking in his throat. He’d been expecting a demand for a name, and and awkward shuffle around the fact that he was sleeping with his (not technically) adopted brother.

 

Tim wondered why people kept asking him that question. He loved Jason, that was for sure. He’d always loved him, ever since he was flinging himself through Gotham’s streets like a firefly in a rainstorm. Tim had loved Jason Todd right up until the man had put a knife to his throat, and spent everyday since then trying to forgive what had passed. But whatever they had now was helping him love Jason differently, not just as the boy he was and in spite of the terrifying man he’d become. Whatever they had now wasn’t a fairytale. Tim still thought of white picket fences and farmers tans and hearty smiles when he thought of the future. But that didn’t mean / _ now/  _ didn’t mean something. 

 

But it wasn’t a love people knew how to expect.

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Tim’s silence.

 

_ Are you in love with him? _

 

“No.” he said, with absolute certainty. 

 

***

 

“You want one?”

 

Tim rolled languidly onto his stomach, relishing the stretch of his back and thighs.

 

Jason was propped up against the window, white sheets pooled around his legs. The window was right next to Jason’s pillows, for ‘easy access’ he said. Tim, because he had seen the stains left after every vaguely long patrol, called it ‘laziness’. Then Tim had to fight back laughter as Jason pulled him in for a noogie.

 

Jason kept his eye out, out towards Gotham, the whole dirty city was reflected in his eyes. Slowly, without moving his gaze he took a drag from the cigarette in his hands. Tim watched the rise of his chest and the muscles in his neck as they relaxed and the smoke billowed out between his lips.

 

He wondered how the city looked in that moment, when the artificial fog kept it’s imperfections from shining out. For a moment he wondered why Jason did it. Did he love the broken place like Tim did? It’s rotten heart begging him to stitch it together time and time again. Or maybe it was a sense of obligation? Or out of spite?

 

Whatever it was Jason Todd belonged here. Just like that night on the rooftops Tim was drawn to him because he blended in, because he fit. Tim smirked as he watched a bead of sweat run down Jason’s head. He might not wear his danger in his muscle like Jason, but he could wear it in the boardroom, in the ballroom, in the morning on the street. Tim leaned forward and the arch of Jason’s eyebrow completed the transformation, he’d been softened into a muse under the lamplight, all for the taste of Tim’s skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some scenes seem unfinished, that's because they are. I'm hoping posting here will shame me into writing more, but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the informant bit, I do actually have bits of them pining over their desks like lovesick teenagers. Also, in this AU Bruce is not The Batman but a information broker because realistically his body would only bit able to Batman for about two years. So Dick's a cop, Jason's a reporter and Tim is a photographer. Tim and Jason work together at the Gotham Gazette, but they don't know their crushes are also the asshole that steps on their toes in their night jobs. Bruce does. He has so many regrets.
> 
> (Most of this is @witchyvisions idea tbh, praise them)


End file.
